


Pie Date Of Many

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; Hollence pie date.</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Date Of Many

_"Danny?" Danny blinked and looked up from the paper she had been staring at. "Are you okay? You’ve been staring at that piece of paper for about ten minutes and not written anything." Laura tilted her head slightly and waited for a response.Danny nodded slightly._

_"Yeah no, I’m fine." She smiled at the girl beside her. "You hungry? We could go grab a pie from the cafeteria, apparently there really addictive." Danny sat back in her seat and turned so she was facing Laura slightly._

_Laura nodded. “Sure, all this studying is melting my brain anyway.” She laughed softly and closed the book she was reading from, playing her papers on top of it and her pen next to everything. She grabbed her jacket and smiled waiting for Danny._

_Danny quickly cleaned away her stuff and grabbed her own jacket, she smiled at Laura then opened the door and waited for the shorter girl to walk through it, before following her out into the hallway._

_The walk to the cafeteria was quiet, but it was peaceful. There wasn’t many people out and about, due to it being later in the day and rather cold outside. It didn’t take the two girl’s long to get to the cafeteria, which was practically deserted._

_They walked up to the counter and ordered one of the pies to share between them, then found a table in the corner, away from anyone else that was scattered around the room. Once they were settled, Laura pulled the top off the case to the pie._

_"I don’t know about addictive, but it does look really good." She looked up at Danny who just nodded slightly and handed Laura one of the forks she has picked up. Laura took the fork and took a bite of the pie. "Okay, no, addictive is right, this is amazing!"_

_Danny laughed and took a bite herself and nodded. “Yeah, your right, this really is amazing.” They sat in silent’s for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the pie. “We should make a thing of this.”_

_Laura tilted her head slightly then nodded. “Yeah we should, this is nice, just the two of us and this amazing pie.” Laura paused for a moment and gave out a small laugh. “If anyone though any different, they would think this was a date.”_

_Danny looked at Laura. “Isn’t it?” She tilted her head slightly wondering what the younger girl would say. “I mean, it feel’s like a date to me, and when I asked you if you wanted to get something to eat I was sort of thinking it was a date then.”_

_Laura smiled. “A pie date, I like the sound of that.” She bumped her shoulder with Danny’s slightly. “But we should do it more.” Laura took another bite of the pie, her eyes never leaving Danny._

_"Hum, I’ll have to see about if I can fit you into my busy scheduled." She laughed and shook her head slightly. "Of course we should do this more. I like this, it’s nice." Laura blushed softly and looked down at the pie._

_"It is nice." She looked back up at Danny. "Makes me forget all the crazy that’s going on you know? Makes me think we’re just two normal college student’s, not trying to fight a big evil or whatever."_

* * *

**_A/N - This is really short I know, I'm trying with the Hollence, but it's not something I ship, but I said I'd write the prompt's I get. So sorry if it's not that great or what ever!_ **

 


End file.
